<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trials and Travels - Midsummer Out-Take by Kayani_Iriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504486">Trials and Travels - Midsummer Out-Take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel'>Kayani_Iriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scars and Souvenirs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, bit of implied raventrust, little bit of wranduin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I'm on Twitter now! <a href="https://twitter.com/IrielKayani">@IrielKayani</a></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scars and Souvenirs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trials and Travels - Midsummer Out-Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat side by side in front of the brazier, enjoying the warmth. The sky above a midnight blue, scattered with stars, a glittering blanket dimmed only slightly by the fullness of both The White Lady and The Blue Child.</p><p>The silence had stretched on for a long while. Khadgar’s attempts at conversation had long since come to a faltering halt, and the silence had stretched into uncomfortable for a while, while he wracked his brains for something to say. Then, it resolved itself, into a comfortable silence between the two men. Khadgar relaxed a fraction.</p><p>When the young black drake first appeared in view, he looked over at Medivh to gauge his reaction. The older man showed no hint of surprise that Wrathion would be in his natural form on midsummer, the young king of Stormwind on his back. The men watched the dragon circle the tower, slowly gaining altitude, the fly off towards the north.</p><p>“I believe there’s a play that was once performed here, that would echo those two perfectly.”</p><p>“Romulo and Julianne. Yes, I thought much the same. I hope they have a better ending.”</p><p>“A dragon and a mortal? Unlikely.”</p><p>“And a chance with the book.”</p><p>“Depends on if he learns, and what circumstances they’re put in. Even I am unable to divine the full future, young Trust.”</p><p>“Pity. I was hoping you’d say those two had a happy ending.”</p><p>“If I knew, you know I wouldn’t tell you.”</p><p>Silence fell upon them again. Khadgar’s thoughts turned inwards, towards the future. He pondered Anduin and Wrathion’s future, Azeroth’s future, his own, and Medivh’s, ultimately deciding what he thought was worth nothing. It would play out how it would, his thoughts be damned.</p><p>“What constellation is that?” he asked suddenly, pointing at one overhead.</p><p>“The Raven. You know that one.”</p><p>He ignored the dig. “Tell me about it. Please.”</p><p>“Very well. As you know, the raven is an intelligent bird, and often a tricky one. The family they come from, corvids, are some of the most intelligent birds we know of. It’s why…”</p><p>Khadgar stopped listening to the words, instead enjoying the rise and fall of Medivh’s voice. He felt himself relaxing back into the settee they were on, hands unclenching. He could listen to Medivh speak for hours, if given a chance. He chanced a look at the Guardian, noticing him looking out at the starry sky. Taking advantage of the moment, Khadgar studied his profile, the firm jaw, the long dark hair, the way his hands moved as he spoke.</p><p>“And that’s why we have The Raven in the sky. Can you repeat any part of what I’ve just told you, or are you too busy looking at me?”</p><p>“What?” he started.</p><p>“Never mind. They’re on their way back. You should get set up.”</p><p>Khadgar shook his head, trying to cast off his daze. Medivh was right. The dragon was on his way back, and the plan he’d put in motion by suggestion Wrathion take Anduin on a moonlight ride was nearing completion.</p><p>He stood, walking to the edge of the terrace, where the camera was waiting. Carefully, he angled it into position, focusing on the moon, and waited. It didn’t take long before the dragon was in position, silhouetted by the moon, rider on his back, and Khadgar took the photograph. It could be developed tomorrow, after the day’s studies were over. He had a feeling Anduin would want one when he returned to Stormwind.</p><p>Project completed, he returned to the settee, settling in next to Medivh. The other mage just gave him a knowing smile. With a small smile in return, Khadgar reached out and put his hand on top of Medivh’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on Twitter now! <a href="https://twitter.com/IrielKayani">@IrielKayani</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>